Titans, Together! Pilot
by FeatherSong1323
Summary: Playing with the idea of making this a kind of series with all the Titans, like multiple branches all over the place. Set after the episode "Titans Together." This one probably won't have much action or much of a plot, just setting the scene and developing characters and such. But who doesn't love interaction between the Titans? :D Rated T for minor suggestive teenager stuff. :P
1. Morning

**Soooo this is my VERY first FanFic^^ (though I've been a fan for years). I'm gonna try to make it a series, and like post different episodes and all. We'll see how often that happens, I'm starting junior year of high school soon, and it's supposed to be hell-_- There's probably not going to be much action or much of a plot to this one. There's a lot of explaining to do. Buuuut yeah! Here we go! **

It was surprisingly peaceful in the Titans Tower that morning, as Robin padded sleepily to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Last night had been like a party. The Brotherhood of Evil (as well as a plethora of other villains) had been defeated and frozen, and when the large band of Titans arrived to smite Dr. Light, he pretty much just put his hands up in surrender, and was jailed not fifteen minutes later. For once, the city (and the world) was not in jeopardy, and that was worth celebrating. They had been up until around three AM, music blaring and snacks flying.

Robin looked at the clock on the wall. 1:35. Instinctively, he panicked, until he remembered that there were no villains out there at the moment. Then he smiled and stretched, grabbing his cereal from the shelf and pouring himself some.

As he poured his milk, he looked around and assessed he damage: The main room of the tower was covered in streamers and confetti. There were chip crumbs and god knows what else ground into the carpet, and there were still bowls of dip and snacks and half-drunk cups of soda sitting out. Mas and Menos were crashed on the couch, and Kid Flash sat next to them, quietly playing a video game. Normally, he would have balked at the prospect of the cleanup, but he figured with 27 super-teens in the house, it wouldn't take too long.

He also would have normally eaten at the table, but the place was already a mess, so he figured it didn't matter, and plopped down on the couch next to Kid Flash.

"Morning, Dick." he said, not taking his eyes off his game.

Robin flinched at the sound of his old name, and shot a glare at the boy he had trained with for years.

He looked over and chuckled. "Oh, calm down, nobody's around to hear."

Robin sighed and decided to let it go. "Morning, Wally." he replied, taking a bite of his cereal.

"See, now, that wasn't so bad, I didn't flinch or anything." the boy teased, looking back at his game.

Robin simply rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cereal. "Just be careful. You're the only one here who knows it."

Kid Flash decided to let the matter drop for now. If Dick wanted to be secretive, he could be secretive. It wasn't his business. "That was some party last night, man."

Robin chuckled. "Like you would know, spending the whole time waiting on your girlfriend." he teased.

"Hey, at least I made a move on the girl I like." he shot back with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Robin replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh, c'mon Dick, you know you like that Starfire chick. I see the way you look at her. I saw that how thrilled you were when she dragged you onto the dance floor. _ And_ how _green_ you turned when she grabbed Aqualad. And Lightning. And Herald. And Hotspot. Ooooooh, and Speedy. Seriously, you should make a move soon, you might have some competition." he waggled his eyebrows and smirked again.

"Shut up, man." Robin said, turning a light shade of red. He threw a pillow at the speedster, making him crash the car he was playing.

"Aww, c'mon man! I was about to break the high score!" he threw the pillow back.

Robin blocked it effortlessly and got up from the couch, having finished his cereal. "Oh well."

Kid Flash just rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. "No fun." He muttered.

Robin ignored the quip and went to the sink to rinse out his bowl, smiling to himself. As annoying as he could be, he had missed his old friend.

Suddenly, Cyborg came storming in and slammed his hand on the counter. "Robin, man, I'm all for the togetherness and Titan bonding and all that, but we NEED to find these guys another place to stay."

"What? Why?"

Then Beast Boy appeared from behind the giant metal man. "They're trashing my room, dude!" he yelled. "Wildebeest's horns are putting holes in all my stuff, Gnaark tried to EAT my bed, and Aqualad is in my bathtub, WITH HIS FISH!"

"Yeah," Cyborg joined in, "And Thunder and Lightning are messing with all my tech, and every time Kilowatt and Red Star get anywhere near my recharger, it gets all screwy!"

"Alright, guys, we all just need to-"

Robin was interrupted when Raven glided around the corner. "There. Are. Too many people. In my room. NOBODY is supposed to be in my room." she growled.

The boys were all a bit alarmed by Raven's appearance. Last night, she had come home halfway through the party after taking the toddlers and Bobby home, but she had then gone straight to her room and shut the door. She had dark circles under her eyes, her cape was crooked, and her hair was sticking out at odd angles.

"Uhh, Rae?" Beast Boy said hesitantly. "Your, uhm, cape-"

Raven growled and snapped at him before he could finish his sentence. He squealed and hid behind Cyborg, who looked equally as terrified.

"Okay, okay, guys, calm down." Robin said, stepping between them. "We all just need to be patient. They're our guests, and until we figure out what we're going to do about everything, I'm sure you can stand to share your rooms."

They didn't seem pacified by this, but before they could protest, Starfire came zooming around the corner, her arms around Argent, Jinx, and Kole. "Ohhhh, Robin!" the tamaranian girl squealed. "I love all my new friends! It is so joyous, that we may have the sleep-overs with other super heroes now! Look! We have done the painting of the nails!" she exclaimed, holding out her rainbow, sparkly fingernails to be admired, thus letting go of the girls. They gasped for breath, but each smiled at their new friend's now somewhat familiar antics.

Robin chuckled as well, delighted that Starfire was so happy. "I'm glad you had fun, Star." He turned to the others. "See, you should all adopt Starfire's attitude. Make new friends!" he said encouragingly. They grumbled among themselves as Robin headed back to his room, intending to change into some fresh clothes before attempting to organize some kind of cleanup effort.

When he entered his room, he was greeted by the sight of Hot Spot asleep on the floor, Bushido using his wall for target practice, and Speedy, lounging on his bed, playing with one of his gadgets. The wrong way. A vein popped out of Robin's head.

"Cool thingy, Robin," he said. "Mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"_The others were right. I need to get them out of here."_

**Soooooo yeah! That's it for now! It's late -_-zZ and I had AP French work to do, my fingers are tired. Otherwise I'd write more. I suppose if this were an actual show (lol I soooo wish) this would be where the first commercial was.**

**I love reviews, don't be shy! :D But don't be too mean either please, constructive criticism only. Thanks for reading!^^**

**- FeatherSong3**


	2. Cleanup

**Woo! Chapter twoooo! Lol love rhymes. This one's a bit longer, no beach today, it rained. :P Ah well, c'est la vie. Yaaay more writing! I foresee...romance...and goofiness...and grumpiness...and...a plot?! LOL JK still no. Heeeeere we go!**

"Alright, guys." Robin said, standing in front of the large group of Titans, some of which he had just woken up. "We really need to get this mess cleaned up. I figure with all of us here, it shouldn't take much time." The company groaned. As an afterthought, he added: "And if you can fly, I'd appreciate it if you could get the streamers and clean off the ceiling. I have something that I need to go work on, I'll join you in about an hour." And with that, he walked off towards his room.

"Come, friends!" Starfire cried enthusiastically. "Let us make with the washing and the vacuuming and the tidying up!" and with that, she flew up to the ceiling, grabbing Argent and Wondergirl by the wrists and dragging them with her.

The other Titans just kind of stared incredulously for a second, not sure of what to make of her enthusiasm. Cyborg broke the silence.

"Well…y'all heard the lady, let's clean!"

That seemed to be enough of a signal for everyone, and they all set to work.

"I wasn't even at this party." Raven grumbled as she scraped salsa off the ceiling. (How it got there she had no idea.) "I don't understand why I have to clean up."

"Nonsense, friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire as she flew by. "This is fun, not chores!" she draped the dark and grumpy girl with an array of colorful streamers, which she, Bumblebee, Argent, and Wondergirl were already sporting.

Raven growled again and glided back down to where there was a trash can, intending to put the streamers in it. However, she didn't notice Mas and Menos zooming straight towards her as she landed, and they ran into her and knocked her over.

"Ohhhhh…" they began, seeing the look on Raven's face. "Lo sentimos! Lo sentimos Raven! No hagas daño a nosotros, por favor! Que fue un accidente!"

"Just don't let it happen again." Raven said, getting up. But as she was dusting herself off, another blur came and knocked her down.

"Oh, geez, sorry Raven!" said Kid Flash. He offered her a hand, but she just glared at him and glided away. "What's her problem?" he asked Mas and Menos. Menos shrugged, and Mas hit his head with his hand.

Raven stalked off to go find Robin. If he didn't have to clean, why should she?

Meanwhile, Robin was in his room, trying to work out a very complicated list. "_Well I have to put a girl on this one…but these two are such good friends_. _And this one has to be here, because of the temperature…and I have to put these two together, and…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp few knocks at his door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Me." Came the unmistakable voice of a very annoyed Raven.

Robin opened his door carefully. "Yeah?"

"I'm not doing any more cleaning." She stated.

"But Raven-"

"I wasn't even at the party. And you can't talk. Why aren't you cleaning?"

Robin sighed. "I'm trying to work something out." He began to shut the door.

"What?" Raven stopped him. She didn't get it. Everything was over, what could he possibly be doing?

He sighed again. "I was thinking, we should really start other Titans branches in other areas of the country. Get it organized, you know? I think we could protect the world a lot better as a team.

Raven's mood calmed a bit. "Actually, Robin, that's a good idea."

"Thanks. Are you gonna go clean now?"

"No. I'm going to my room." She floated away in that direction. Robin once again sighed and shut the door.

"_I guess it is fair that she shouldn't have to clean…oh well. I'm sure the others have it covered."_ He turned back to his work.

_Meanwhile, back in the main room..._

"Gnaark! Gnaark, get down from there!" Kole cried. The big caveman had somehow found his way on top of the refrigerator.

"Gnaark gnaark gnaaaark!" he replied.

"What do you mean you're too scared? You climb trees way higher than that back home!"

"Gnaark gnaaark!"

"Ughh…" Kole facepalmed. What was she supposed to do about this?

Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned and saw the blond boy, Jericho, motioning to Gnaark with his eyes.

"What? You wanna help?"

He took two fingers and made a motion from his eyes to Gnaark, who was curled up in a ball and trembling on top of the fridge.

"Ohhh, you wanna get him down! Uh, sure, go ahead."

Kole stared on, fascinated, as Jericho approached her friend. He stared into his eyes for a minute, and then sort of absorbed himself into him. Gnaark's eyes turned green, and he effortlessly jumped down from the appliance, landing right in front of Kole.

"How'd he get up there anyway?" Gnaark…Jericho? asked.

"Uhh…"

"Oh. It's Jericho talking. Sorry. That bothers some people."

It was a little unnerving, hearing Gnaark say actual…words. But interesting. "No, it's fine…uhm, I really don't know how he got up there." She said, scratching the back of her neck. "He gets into some pretty interesting situations."

"And you always get him out? Are you guys together all the time?"

"Pretty much, we've been friends for a really long time."

"Hm…I'd…love to hear that story, sometime we don't have to be cleaning..." He took a look at her, went to say something, then didn't, then looked at the ground and said: "You're really pretty, you know." He then left the body of the large man, who proceeded to look very confused, and make very confused sounds and motions.

Kole was too taken aback to say anything to Jericho before he walked away, but she watched him and blushed. Nobody had ever called her pretty before…

Suddenly a hand was waving in front of her face. "Gnaark gnaark?"

She shook her head to clear it, and looked at him. "Yes, Gnaark." She smiled. "He's a friend."

_Meanwhile, in a different part of the tower…_

Jinx was washing the windows, humming a bit to herself, when suddenly there was a hand covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Oh gee, I dunno." She said sarcastically. "Speedy? Hot Spot? Aqualad?"

"Hey, hey!" said Kid Flash, putting his arm around her. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

The pink-haired witch giggled. "Mayyybe." She turned towards him. "Or maybe I just socialized a lot while you were gone." She teased.

"Oh really?" he said indulgently. "Are you dumping me, then?"

"Well, I didn't realize we were going out." She retorted, nonchalantly going back to washing the windows.

"Oh, WELL then. We'll just have to do something about that, won't we? Don't want anyone stealing you away from me." He took her hand dramatically. "Jinx?" he paused for a moment and looked at her with wide eyes.

She couldn't help laughing, "What? Oh, get on with it!"

"…Will you go out with me?" he smiled and batted his eyelashes

"Hmmm…" she feigned thought. "I dunno…I mean, some of these other guys, they're pretty cute, and…"

"Ohh, really? Then I guess I'll have to resort to torture…" a devious grin crept across his face.

"No." Jinx's eyes went wide, and she turned to run. "No!"

But of course, Kid Flash was much faster, and tackled her to the ground in seconds, then began tickling her mercilessly. "C'mon, Jinxie," he said through her laughter. "You know better than to try to run from me!"

"No! Kid…Flash! Please! Please! Stop!" there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the laughter.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" he inquired, smirking at her helplessness.

"Okay, okay! Yes!" he stopped tickling her enough for her to catch her breath. "Yes, I will go out with you."

"Good." He said, and for the first time, kissed her on the lips.

He pulled away, and the electricity between the two was palpable. There had definitely been a spark there. Or many sparks. They stared, breathless, for a moment, and then broke into almost identical smiles.

"C'mere, boyfriend." Jinx said, pulling the grinning boy in by the collar for another kiss. This time, a much deeper, longer one.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Finally finished!"_ Robin thought, pushing back from his desk and exhaling a large breath. He sat back, mentally exhausted. That had taken quite a bit of consideration, more work than he had originally thought. _"But it's done now."_ He thought with a smile, quite proud of his work, and really excited to go get his plans underway. He looked at the clock. 3:44. Oops. A little later than he had planned. "_I'd better go rejoin them. They might be wondering where I am."_ He got up, grabbed the paper he had been furiously working over for the past hour and a half, and headed back down the hall towards the main room.

He reached conclusion that they were NOT wondering where he was. Or, at least, that's what he assumed, when upon first entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of Wally and Jinx making out on the floor. "Kid Flash!" Robin exclaimed. "What the heck! Weren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

"Sorry, Robin, I-" Jinx began, seeming a bit intimidated.

"No, no, sweetie." Kid Flash interrupted. "Robin isn't upset with you, he just likes to hassle me. Right, ol' buddy?"

"Sure. The place looks pretty good, I guess I can't complain. Just…get a room next time." He smirked at the grinning boy, with his arm still around the little witch.

"Sure, but hey guess what? We're official now." He gave his new girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, making her smile and blush. "Your turn. You'd better make a move before it's too late…" he suggested, gesturing to a good-sized crowd of boys standing in the corner.

Over the top of their heads, Robin could just make out the floating hair of the beautiful tamaranian, and hear her distinctive laugh. Normally her laugh made him smile. Under the circumstances, when it was Hot Spot and Killowat and The Herald and Thunder and Lightning and _Aqualad_ and SPEEDY making her laugh…well he didn't like that very much at all.

"Later, guys." He said without looking back at them, heading over to the gathering.

Jinx giggled. "And he told US to get a room."

Kid Flash grinned. "C'mere, girlfriend." He said, and went back to kissing her.

As Robin got closer to the group, he noticed that Starfire wasn't the only girl in the middle of the group, which eased his stress a bit. Especially because the other two girls there were Wondergirl and Argent, who were, from what he'd seen at the party last night, two of the flirtiest girls in the tower.

"…and then the fish said: "Hey! That's MY scale!" he heard Aqualad finish. Whatever the joke was, it was greeted by a loud burst of laughter, the loudest of which came from Starfire.

"Oh, what a whimsical joke, Aqualad!" Starfire laughed. Robin was beginning to turn very green.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he said casually, approaching the group.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, a huge grin splitting her face as she tackle-hugged him. "Oh, I have missed you! You missed the most wonderful time! There were the jokes, and the laughter and the most fun had with our new friends!"

"That's great, Star." Robin said, smiling, his jealous mood smoothed over by Starfire's zealous greeting. He was always happy to see her happy. "But I need to gather everybody together now. I have kind of a big announcement to make.

**Aaaaaand that's it! OoOoOoOoOOoooooh, semicliffhanger! Lol I mean as much of a cliffhanger as I could get in this story. I just had to throw some Flinx romance in there, they're my favorite^^ Heads up! I'm big on romance! There'll be lots of it! I'm gonna go watch a movie now, maybe play Scattergories with my family. Love vacation!:D**

_**-FeatherSong**_


	3. Announcement

**Okay, THANK GOD I'm starting this. I ****had to write a stupid French essay before I could. DX Blech. This is so much more fun! So sorry if it takes a while. Blame my French teacher for giving us so much summer work. Not sure what you'll find in this chapter. I'm gonna let the characters speak and the chips fall where they may. They have minds of their own…o.O Heeeeere we go! :D**

It was four o'clock by the time the large group of Titans had all crowded around the table, packed in and overflowing around it. Those who could float were floating. Gnaark was standing with Kole on his shoulders, and Jinx was in Kid Flash's lap (which Robin rolled his eyes at). They were all sort of staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay. The reason I called you all here, is…well first of all, to ask you something." Robin began. "I was thinking that we work way better as a team. And, seeing as there's a lot more world we could cover…well, how would you all feel about being in official, organized teams of Titans, all over the country?"

This question was met with a tumult of noise, all of which seemed affirmative. But eventually, questions began arising, and Robin couldn't hear well enough to answer any of them. "Woah, woah, guys, hey, wait, I can't…GUYS!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!" Cyborg shouted over all of them. They all stopped to stare at him as he made his way to stand next to Robin.

"Now y'all can just raise your hands and wait for Robin to call on you. His power is not superhearing, I'm sure he has your answers." He looked at Robin. "It's all yours, man." he patted his friend on the shoulder and sat back down.

"Uhh, thanks Cyborg." Robin replied. He cleared his throat. "Uh. So. Anybody have any questions?"

Immediately almost every hand shot up. Robin hit his head in his hand and sighed. "Uhh…Bumblebee?"

"Is anything changing for the Titans East? Like…you're not splitting us up, are you?"

"No, no." Robin reassured her. He took a look at his list. "You are getting a new member, though. The numbers added up unevenly, and I figured you guys could handle it."

"Who?"

Robin shook his head. "Later. Any other questions?" He looked around for a second. "Herald?"

"How many teams will there be?"

"Including the two already in place, six. Kole?"

"Where will the teams be based?"

"Well, I'm going to have to make some calls, but the new locations will be in the north, south, midwest, and around the middle of the country." He looked around a moment. The hands seemed to be going down. "Pantha?"

"Who will be the team leaders?"

Robin hesitated a moment. " I don't want to, uh…start any arguments, or anything…" he said, pulling at his collar a bit. "So I'd really rather tell you guys that…individually. If you don't mind."

They grumbled, but for the most part they seemed okay, so Robin moved on.

"Okay! Well, fun as all this has been, the tower, uh, really doesn't have room for everybody here, so uh, I don't wanna be rude, but, I need to ask for you all to go back to your homes for now, and I'll contact you when your tower has been built. You're all welcome to stay if you have to wait to arrange transportation, and to gather your stuff, and stuff, and uh…that's all! Thanks guys!"

The gathering began to break up, as everybody went back to the rooms they had been staying in to get their things. Through the crowd, Starfire floated down in front of Robin.

"Hey, Star," he smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Umm, Robin…" she began, nervously playing with her hair. "This may be a…foolish question, but just to be…making sure…our tower will not be changing, yes? We will be staying, the five of us, the way we are?"

Robin almost laughed. She was so...cute. Caring. He put his hand on her shoulder, and his eyes met hers. "Of course, Starfire. I would never dream of splitting us up."

"Oh, wonderful!" she exclaimed, giving him a big hug. "I will go be with my friends now, before they are leaving!"

Robin smiled contentedly as he watched her fly off towards her room. Nothing made him happier than to see her happy, and she sure was happy right now.

Suddenly there was a voice behind him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shoulda made a move." Robin rolled his eyes and turned to face Wally.

"Oh, go make out with your girlfriend." He dismissed.

"Is that permission?" Wally grinned, already ready to speed off.

"No." laughed Robin. "Go pack your stuff!"

"Aw, alright, Richard, you're the boss." And then he was gone.

Robin merely chuckled to himself as he walked towards his room. Suddenly, the main room was empty, and the tower almost seemed…normal again. Of course, he realized it wasn't quite normal yet as he walked down the halls and heard voices coming from behind each door. But he was beginning to feel…peaceful again.

The peace ended when he entered his room.

He was bombarded by Speedy. "C'mon Robin, I wanna know what the teams are!" He grabbed at the folded paper, which Robin tried to keep out of his reach.

"Why do you even care, Speedy, you're already on a team!" Robin tried to keep him at bay, but Speedy was much taller, and grabbed the list out of his hand, then jumped up onto the bed.

"Maybe I'm just curious." Robin was about to reach him, so Speedy looked around the room. "Kid Flash wants to know, I bet. Catch!"

Out of nowhere, Wally appeared, and grabbed the list out of the air, causing Robin to wrap his fingers around nothing, and fall.

"Ouch!" Robin got up and dusted himself off. "Kid Flash. Come on. Give it back."

"Nope, you hafta catch me first!"

Robin made a vain jump for him, as he appeared on the other side of the room.

"I really am a bit curious…"

Jump, fail.

"And you know how I love playing these games…"

Jump, fail. Jump, fail. Jump, fail.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a very confused Bushido and Hot Spot looked on for a moment at what was happening. Then, as he was running by, Hot Spot reached out and grabbed Kid Flash, and Bushido used an arrow disc to pin the list to the wall.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Kid Flash was incredulous that Hot Spot had caught him.

"I tracked your heat signature."

"Awesome." He shook his hand, then turned to Bushido. "You too. I admit defeat." He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. Bushido smiled and bowed to him.

Robin finished catching his breath and wiped his brow. "Yeah." He said, going to get his list off the wall, and bringing Bushido's disc back to him. "Thanks, guys."

"Sure." Said Hot Spot. Bushido nodded.

"Aww, too bad." Said Speedy, getting down from Robin's bed.

"Yeah that was getting fun." Wally agreed.

"Kid Flash, since when did you sleep here anyway?" Robin asked.

"I was here last night, dude. Not my fault you sleep like a rock."

They guys laughed. "We _were_ thinking about pranking you." Hot Spot admitted. "But we decided it would be a bad idea."

"Actually," Wally joined. "I told them it was a bad idea. I didn't wanna experience another one of your revenge pranks."

Robin laughed in memory of all those times during training together, the last and best of which had involved sleeping pills and hair dye.

"Hey," Robin said. "You seem to like pink hair now."

Wally laughed. "I guess you're right." Then he laughed agian, a bit harder, remembering his first prank, a sort of spray tan incident. "And hey, you seem to like skin that color now." He winked quite obviously.

"Starfire's skin is not orange, it's just a little tanner." Robin defended. Then he realized what he said and tried to suppress his blush.

"AHA!" Wally shouted. He looked at the other guys in the room. "See, he admits it! Robin likes Starfire, Robin likes Starfire!" he started singsonging. Speedy decided to join in, then Hot Spot, and finally even Bushido.

"Guys, guys, c'mon stop it!" Robin tried desperately to get them to shut up, blushing more and more.

"Okay, okay guys, maybe we should stop." Hot Spot laughed.

"Yeah," Speedy joined. "If his face turns any redder, he might just turn into a tomato!"

They all burst into laughter again. Robin just facepalmed and willed it to be over.

"No, no, seriously though." Wally said, coming down off the hilarity. "Just ask her out! You like her."

"Yeah, Robin, why don't you?" Hot Spot asked earnestly.

Robin sighed. "I…I can't. We're superheroes. We're on a team, we need to be professional. We can't have our emotions getting away when we're trying to make the world a safer place."

They all hit their heads at this, except Bushido. "I can understand that." He said. "In my training, I was always taught that my emotions must be separated and repressed, kept way in the back of my mind, if I were to be victorious in battle."

"Thank you, exactly." Robin said. "That's pretty much what I was taught too. My emotions have to come second."

Wally groaned. Robin knew what he was thinking, and what his thoughts were about the way Bruce handled his emotions, and gave him a pointed look to keep his mouth shut. Wally leaned back, silenced.

"Look, Robin." Said Hot Spot. "That mindset would be acceptable if she were a civilian. But you're both heroes. You can handle yourselves, she can fight supervillains just as…" he considered what he was about to say for a moment. "Well, almost as well as you can. My point is, she's not helpless."

"Yeah, and you like her even more than you liked Wondergirl, and you still went for that one."

They all took a collective gasp, including Robin in shock that he had brought that up and Wally equally in shock at what had just come out of his mouth.

"You what?" Speedy laughed.

"When was this?" asked a very interested Hot Spot.

"Most interesting." Smirked Bushido.

Robin glared daggers at Wally, who pulled at his collar and gave him a very sheepish look.

"That." he said, through gritted teeth. "Was a mistake. A mistake I can't believe you just brought up."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly…"

"Well, you've gotta tell us this story now!" Speedy urged.

Robin sighed. "I'm going to kill you." He directed at Wally, who shugged very apologetically. He then turned back to the rest, and after a bit of a pause, continued. "Alright. We were all in a kind of training for young heroes, along with some others, back in Gothem a few years ago." He thought for a moment. "We were about thirteen at the time, so I guess it was three. Well, you've seen Wondergirl, she was pretty and she was smart and cute and I liked her, so after a lot of self-pep-talking, and looking back on it, a lot of heavy hinting from her-"

"And don't forget my help." Wally interrupted. He was quickly silenced by another death stare from Robin. "Sorry, go on."

"After all of that, I asked her out, and she said yes, and we went out for about three months, until she lost interest and broke up with me. It got awkward after that, so thank god I graduated from training soon after."

"Aw, come on, that's it? Nothing juicy?" Speedy asked. "How far did you get with her?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "We made out a few times. That was it. We were kids."

"So…you've never done anything else?" Hot Spot laughed. "Sorry dude, that's sad. I feel sorry for you."

Robin was done with the sharing for now. He gave a small chuckle. "Just get packing, you idiots." He said good-naturedly, before retiring to his study.

**Ohhhhhhhkay, done for today. Sorry, that would have gotten posted sooner, but the rain stopped and I was very excited to seize Labor Day for all I could. I'd keep writing, but it'll be one in the morning by the time I post this, and I've already been told to go to bed twice. (Oopsie!^^') Soooo consider this another commercial! Only one more chapter after this. I think a lot of this (meaning my future stories) is going to be behind the scenes stuff, mostly because I don't write action very well. (^^") So I hope you like fluff and gags! The next chapter won't be so Robin-centric, I feel like the rest of the Titans haven't gotten enough camera time. (Keyboard time?) Poor babies. Keep up the reviews, pweeease, you have noooo idea how excited they make me. (Look, mommy, people like me! They really like me! *.*) Aaaaaaand that's it! Au revoir! (Agh. French. Stop me.)**

_**-FeatherSong**_


	4. Goodbyes

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before I was on my way home from the shore during the time I usually spend writing, and yesterday I only got halfway done. The good news is I could write all day tomorrow! The bad news is I start school the tomorrow, so there will be less time from then on…:-/ This one might get mushy. Might. I saw my boyfriend today for the first time in over two months^^" So yeah. Fair warning. Thank you for the reviews and appraisals, sooooo appreciated. I love you all:D So, without further a-doo-doo (lol something a director of mine used to say), here is the final chapter. Heeeeeere we go!**

Raven's room was much louder than usual. Too loud, in her opinion. What was going on? Well, Raven was floating in a corner trying to read a book, while Pantha stood in the corner lifting her bookshelf like a giant weight, and Wondergirl and Bumblebee sat gossiping on her bed.

Waaaay. Too. Loud.

Raven tried, one last time, to concentrate on her book and block it all out.

"_He moved to pull his sword from its scabbard but…_every time he looked like he was gonna say something, he just up and walked away, until…_just then, the cloaked man disappeared in a cloud of…_swagger, like he had something to prove, and I was like, "Boy, don't you come up in here and…_smoke, with a mysterious…_*clunk*…*clunk*…Good point, Cyborg needs to just man up and ask you out, be straight about it."

This is the point where Raven gave up trying to read and just decided to eavesdrop. This was actually getting a bit interesting.

"Exactly." Bumblebee said. "I mean, I could tell he liked me, even when he first came to help us set up the East Tower, I always caught him looking at me when he thought I was distracted, and some of our conversations were just…so…you know?" Wondergirl nodded. "I felt like he really got me, respected me. Other guys I've been with, they haven't really seen me for the leader I am. They always expect me to play the damsel, need protecting. Like, boy, do I look like I need protecting to you?"

"Ugh. Can't stand guys like that." Wondergirl agreed.

Huh. So Bumblebee liked Cyborg? Interesting indeed.

"So, Wondergirl, what were your exes like? I mean, how many have you had?" Bumblebee inquired.

Wondergirl giggled. "I'm sort of ashamed to admit that there are kind of too many to count. I've done a lot of short-term stuff."

"Oooooh, girl!" Bumblebee laughed. "Anybody I know?"

She appeared to be thinking. "Now let's see…know a guy named Drew? I think he's from Steel City."

"Nope, don't know any Drews."

"An Allen?"

"Nope."

"Alright, alright, there's two you know for sure."

"Ooooh, who? Is he here?"

Wondergirl nodded, suppressing a giggle.

"Well, get on with it, who!?" She grabbed the giddy girl's hands in her own, and started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Robin." She blurted, then grinned.

Raven's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened. ROBIN had had a girlfriend? And THIS girl, no less? She seemed way too…flighty and…shallow for him. She listened more intently.

Raven wasn't the only one who was surprised. Bumblebee's mouth was wide open. "Shut up, you did not! Robin?! Like, serious, quiet, plans-out-everything Robin? How did that happen? When? You asked him right?"

Wondergirl shook her head and did that most annoying think where she tried not to smile or say anything but clearly wanted to anyway.

"No?! Okay, spill!"

"Okay okay." She breathed. "We were thirteen and in training together, and back then he was just a kinda shy kid, not nearly as good as repressing his emotions as he is now. I could tell he liked me, and he was cute, so I started hinting. But he wasn't getting it. Thank god, Kid Flash did, and he sort of helped things along, so finally Robin asked me out. He took me on a few dates, movies, burgers, ice cream, so on, we made out a few times, but then this new boy came to train with us…and well, Robin was cute, but he was…hot. I just felt a lot more attracted to him. So I ended it with Robin."

"Oh, ouch! How'd he take it?"

"He kind of retreated into himself for a bit. He focused on his training, didn't really goof off as much. He avoided me like the PLAGUE. Then he graduated a few weeks later, and I didn't see him 'til he came and recruited me for that whole honorary Titan thing. And he's acted like there's been nothing between us."

"Woah. Crazy."

Raven could kill her. She was probably the reason Robin was having so much trouble with his feelings for Starfire! She kept listening, though angrily now.

"Wait, who's the other one?" asked Bumblebee.

Wondergirl giggled again. "Aqualad. But it doesn't even count, we were like ten, and it lasted like a week before he left training."

"Awwwww!" The winged girl squeaked.

"How about you, Bee? You have any crazy dating stories?"

"Nah, just a few boring civilians who I had to hide my wings for, it gets tiring. And painful. These things do not want to stay down!"

Wondergirl giggled. "Aww, that's too bad though. Everybody still deserves their chance, even us." She turned to Pantha, who had put down the bookshelf. "Like, Pantha, do you have any crazy relationship stories?"

"No relationships. Liked one boy once. He no like me. I move on. Simple."

"Wow. Uhm. Bummer." Said Wondergirl.

"Like anybody now?" asked Bumblebee.

"Nope."

"Ohhhkay…" Wondergirl turned to Raven. "What about you, Raven?"

Raven looked up from her book (which she had been pretending to read) and raised an eyebrow.

"…Like…do you like anybody?"

"No." she looked back at her book.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She turned a page.

"Ever liked anybody?"

"No."

"How is that possible?" Bumblebee asked.

Raven just shrugged. The truth was, she had had feelings for Beast Boy, once, when she first met him, but she squashed them, because of course, at the time she had thought she was going to end the world. It was part of the reason she had been so…unwelcoming to Terra when she first joined the team. Not that her suspicions had been unfounded. But still.

Raven certainly did not trust anybody in this room enough to share this with them.

"So," Bumblebee said, turning back to Wondergirl. "Who do you like now?"

Wondergirl giggled. "Well I really don't know, there are so many choices here! Speedy is definitely good at flirting, and Hot Spot has a really cute smile. Kid Flash is obviously taken, not that I'd ever think of him anyway. Aqualad is reeeeaaally cute and funny, but I dunno…I think I'm gonna try for Robin again. He's so different now…so dark and mysterious and…serious! Oh, it's so hot.

Very interesting indeed. Raven filed all this away for future reference.

_Meanwhile, in Cyborg's room…_

"So, you like her." Kilowatt stated, finishing up some improvements on Cyborg's recharging station. (He figured it was the least he could do after screwing it up so bad earlier.)

"Well, yeah I like her, have you seen her?" Cyborg replied, coming over to help him lift a heavy piece.

"Of course I have, but that's not what I'm asking."

"It's not just her looks, of course not." Cyborg continued. "She's really smart, and a good leader, and strong. She can take care of herself, you know? I like that."

Kilowatt nodded. "I hear ya."

"Not to mention she's a good fighter. That's a turn on."

"Ohhhhh yeah." He finished and sat down. "Argent's pretty hot. Wondergirl too, but she's not really my type."

"You better be careful man, both of those girls are like playing with fire. From what I've seen, Wondergirl's really sensitive and Argent has a really short fuse."

"You know who else is hot?" Lightning chimed in. "Starfire."

Thunder nodded. "She's pretty." He said with a smile. "And friendly."

"I dunno, guys…" Kilowatt said.

Red Star stood up and shook his head. "That does not work. I see way Robin boy look at her, and watch her carefully in fight. And she always happy to see him. I do not think there is much competition there."

"Exactly." Kilowatt said. "Cyborg, man, what's the deal with those two?"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know…they obviously like each other, Robin's just acting so distant. He's always distant. Raven, BB and me have a bet going on when it's gonna happen. If they don't get together soon, I'm gonna lose."

"What'd you say?" Kilowatt chuckled.

"By the end of the year. BB has before they turn eighteen. Rae said after the team dissolves."

"Optimistic, that girl." Chuckled Red Star. Cyborg rolled his eyes and laughed along.

"Where was she at the party last night?" Kilowatt asked.

Cyborg chuckled to himself. "Raven doesn't do parties. Or people really. Let's just leave it at that." He wondered how she was faring in her room.

_Meanwhile, in Starfire's room…_

"Oh, how wonderful is the curling of the hair!" Starfire giggled and clapped her hands like a small child at the sight of her half-curled head of hair.

"You'll have to hold still, darling." Argent said patiently in her british accent. "I don't want to burn you."

"Alright." She said. All her energy seemed to transfer itself into her smile. It looked about ready to crack her face in half.

Jinx saw her and laughed. "Starfire, quit that, it's almost creepy! And I'm hard to creep out." She chuckled.

"Oh, Jinx, I am so gleeful that you have joined the good side so that we may now be friends!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are most funny, and most cool, and most fun to do the hanging out with!"

"Thanks, Starfire." Jinx smiled, and almost blushed. She never could have imagined being friends with this giddy, over-the-top goody-goody, but she actually really liked Starfire. She had never had any real girlfriends. At the Hive Academy, she had been friends with some girls, but those villains were all the same, conniving and plotting and bitching and gossiping their way to the top. They couldn't be trusted. It was nice to have friends she could trust.

"Jinx, we must do the curling of your hair next! Kid Flash would find it most attractive, I am sure!"

Jinx chuckled. "Now wouldn't he just shit himself…" she said to herself.

"I think it's really cute, the two of you." Kole said from Starfire's bed, where she was sitting playing with Silky. "How he kind of rescued you from villainy, and believed in you and stuff."

Jinx giggled. "Yeah, it's sweet. He's pretty sweet, when he's not annoying the hell out of me."

"Aww, ain't you two just the cutest couple. I saw you two going at it earlier. He a good kisser?" Argent asked.

Jinx smiled contentedly and flopped back on the bed. "Ahhhmazing…" Silky attacked her face with lick-kisses.

They all laughed. "Well, I'd say someone is satisfied with her bo." Argent laughed to herself.

"Argent, you were doing an awful lot of flirting earlier, who are you into?" Jinx asked, turning the conversation away from her.

Argent smirked. "Well, I think I'm gonna play the field a bit longer, but Hot Spot is certainly a standout. There's chemistry there."

Jinx nodded, petting Silky as he purred in her lap.

"Silky likes you, Jinx!" Starfire said gleefully.

"Aww, yay." She replied, looking down at him. "He is kinda cute. In a weird buggy way."

Starfire just smiled.

"Wondergirl and I were showing Starfire here the ropes on how to deal with boys," Argent began. "But I think she's only after one, and something tells me she's already got him hooked."

Starfire blushed and looked down.

"Aww, who?" Jinx asked, genuinely curious.

"…Alright…" Starfire admitted. "I have…a "crush" on…on Robin…"

"Aww!" Jinx squeaked. "He totally likes you too, Starfire. Flashie teases him about it all the time. And he doesn't deny it."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "Truly?!"

Jinx laughed. "Truly."

Starfire's eyes turned to hearts and it was like she was in another world. The girls all laughed.

"Alright," Argent said. "Everybody else has said, now your turn, Kole, what's your deal?"

"Yeah," Jinx added. "You're always with that Gnaark guy, what's the deal there?"

Kole's eyes went wide and she laughed. "Gnaark? Oh no. That's not romantic AT ALL. He's like my big little brother or something. It's kinda like taking care of a little kid. I love him though."

"How did that happen, anyway?" asked Jinx.

"My parents were researchers who found that jungle, and we stayed there for a little while, but then one night they were attacked by a panther. I was four. I hardly remember it. It was coming after me, when Gnaark swept in and saved me. We've been together ever since."

"Do you miss them?" Jinx asked sympathetically.

"My parents? Sometimes." Kole said. "I don't really remember them, but sometimes I wish there were someone to take care of me, instead of the other way around."

Jinx and Argent both nodded, and even Silky inched over to Kole's lap to offer his sympathy. Argent broke the silence with an upbeat tone, though. "Wait a minute, missy, you still haven't answered my question. Who do you like?"

Kole looked down and blushed. "Well…that Jericho kid was pretty nice to me earlier…"

"The one that doesn't talk?" Jinx asked incredulously.

"Actually, I can see them together." Said Argent. "They'd be really cute." She then turned to Starfire. "You're all done, darling. You look lovely."

Starfire flew up from her chair most excitedly and gave Argent a big hug. "Oh, thank you friend Argent!"

Argent hugged her back, laughing. "You're most welcome, dearie."

"Now, let's wait til Robin sees that." Jinx said with a chuckle. "I'm sure he'll find it most attractive."

The girls all giggled as Starfire blushed.

_Meanwhile, in Beast Boy's room…_

"Aaaagh! Gnaark! Please stop! My bedpost is not a chew toy!" Beast Boy cried, running to grab the caveman's arm, trying to get him away from his bed, but then there came a distressed snort-growl from the other side of the room, where Wildebeest's horns were stuck in the wall. Again.

"AUUUUGHHHHH!" Beast Boy looked back and forth between the two, distressed, before deciding to go get the beast-man-thing-guy out of the wall. Tramm, Aqualad's fixit fish friend guy, came over to help. They freed him from the wall just as they heard Robin's voice over the speakers Cyborg had recently installed.

"All Titans please report to the main room for departure and goodbyes. For those of you with no means of getting home, transportation can be arranged for you."

"_Thank GOD."_ Beast Boy thought. Suddenly a rift opened above his bed, on which Jericho had been sitting, meditating.

"Was that Robin I heard?" said Herald from the rift. Jericho nodded, and one by one they all left.

"But-but-but you-and the wall-and the…" Beast Boy babbled, pointing back and forth from the door to were Herald had come from, until he finally just fainted to the ground. Not two seconds later, his bed collapsed. He groaned. Then Jericho came in and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and along.

_In the main room…_

Robin looked on as everybody said their goodbyes. He already had a good feeling about his idea. He approached Tramm as he saw those from Beast Boy's room approaching. He chuckled at Beast Boy's disheveled state. Poor guy.

"Tramm." He said, approaching the creature. "You don't need to go back to your cave. You've been assigned to the Titans East."

"Alright!" said Aqualad, high-fiving his friend. Tramm said something to Robin in his odd little language.

"He said thank you." Translated Aqualad.

Robin smiled. "No problem."

He then approached Hot Spot, who was not with Speedy for the moment. "Hot Spot." He said as he approached him.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you've been made the leader of the Titans South. I'll let you know when your tower is ready."

Hot Spot grinned. "Wow, thanks, man! Thanks a lot!" he went to shake hands with him, but then just pulled him in for a hug.

Robin laughed. "No problem. You deserved it."

After that, he went and found Bushido, looking out the window. "Hey, Bushido." The ninja looked up. "I just wanted to let you know that I've made you the leader of the Titans Midwest."

Bushido smiled-brightly- and bowed to him. Robin bowed back. "You earned it."

After that Cyborg's room came out, and Robin approached Red Star with the same message. He seemed surprised, and unsure that he could handle it, but he thanked Robin and rejoined Cyborg and Kilowatt.

Then Raven's room came out, and he pulled Wondergirl aside and let her know too. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and jumped up and down. As she left Robin blushed, but mostly in confusion. Just…what?

But before he could even think about that, Starfire's room came out of the hallway, and he saw her, laughing, surrounded by her new friends, her hair curled. It wasn't so much the curled hair, (though it did look lovely), it was that she just seemed to be radiating beauty and happiness. He couldn't think of anything else.

"Uh…uh…uh, Hey, S-star…" he said, turning even redder than before. The girls around her giggled, and he pulled at his collar. "You…uh…you look beautiful."

Starfire's eyes shone even brighter, if that was possible.

"Thank you, Robin!" she gave him a hug. A big hug. And in that moment Robin admitted to himself what he'd known for a while but had been trying to deny.

He liked Starfire. A lot.

_Later…_

Everyone was leaving when Jinx realized: She didn't know where she was going. She had been living with the Hive Five for the past year and a half. Before then she'd lived at the Academy. Before that…

"Hello, beautiful." Her boyfriend interrupted her thoughts, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Thank goodness. "Watcha thinking about?"

"How I don't know where I'm going." She said darkly.

Kid Flash turned serious and spun her around to face him. "With me of course." He looked at her earnestly and held her by the shoulders.

Jinx looked at him, surprised and touched. "R-really?" her eyes were even starting to tear up a bit.

He looked at her and gave a small laugh of surprise. He had never seen her this emotional before. And he had thought them staying together would have been obvious. "Of course, you can stay in my apartment in Birch City with me until we get called to our teams."

Jinx could feel the tears about to fall, so she quickly hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

He hugged her back, and couldn't be happier. It seemed everything was falling into place. And he looked around him and saw everybody hanging out and being together, he realized it must be for everybody else too. Maybe it was like him with Jinx. It was obvious that they should be together, all the Titans, but they needed somebody to tell them, to organize it.

Yeah. Robin had definitely had a good idea here.

**God, FINALLYYYYYY. Uh, I'll post a new story soon, sorry I took so long, look for my new story, I'm being nagged into bed, thank you, I love you all!**

_**-FeatherSong**_


End file.
